


Couldn't Escape If I Wanted To

by MusicalMuse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMuse/pseuds/MusicalMuse
Summary: AKA: What could've happened in the Solitract when The Doctor pushed Yaz onto the bed.





	Couldn't Escape If I Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Crocodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Crocodile/gifts).



> Thing One: How has nobody written a similar fic yet?
> 
> Thing Two: This is part of my holiday gift to you Ellie, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thing Three: This is my first time writing this ship so I hope I do them justice!
> 
> Title taken from the song "Waterloo" by ABBA

_“Couldn’t we just reverse the polarity or something?” ___

____

_“Yasmin Kahn you speak my language.” _  
\---__

____

__

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at her suggestion to reverse the polarity. Of course she didn’t do it, but it warmed Yaz’s heart to see The Doctor impressed. Impressed because of her and her knowledge, more importantly. She would do anything to see that look on the Time Lord’s face on a regular basis. Wait. Anything? Since when did Yasmin Kahn, police officer become so sappy? Maybe her brain was all jumbled because of time travel. Yes, that must be it. 

She contemplated this phenomenon while The Doctor pondered the idea of this alternate reality being what she referred to as a Solitract. 

“Granny number five used to tell me a bedtime story about the Solitract. A sentient alternate universe that takes whatever form it wants to draw people in and trap them.”

“You have five grandmothers?” Who had five grandmothers? The most Yaz ever heard of anyone having was three. 

“Seven, actually. Granny number five was my favorite.” The Doctor smiled, seemingly lost in memories before she continued with her musings.

It was rather cute to see her ramble. Yaz observed as she watched the alien pace. 

“What?” The Doctor asked, turning to face her.

“Did I say that out loud?” 

“Yes. Don’t worry Yaz, I think you’re cute too.” 

Everything happened quickly after that. The Doctor strode forward and planted her hands on Yaz’s shoulders, nudging her backwards onto the bed. 

“Now I’m not sure how this works according to human customs-” 

“Doctor, just kiss me. Please.” Was she resorting to begging now? Well, she had wanted this for a long time, not that she’d ever tell anyone that. 

Their lips met. It was just as magical as Yaz knew it would be. Of course, all good things had to come to an end. Especially when one was in a very dangerous alternate reality. 

“Well it’s about time, Ryan owes me a fiver.”  
“Graham!” The Doctor exclaimed, breaking away from a very disappointed Yaz. 

Not-Grace was there too. She wasn’t focused on the girls though, her mission was to get her widowed husband to stay for good. 

“Ryan’s a brave boy. He’ll be fine. Stay.” 

That wasn’t the Grace Yaz knew. The real Grace would be charging through that mirror to get back to her grandson. 

“The real Grace wouldn’t ask that of Graham. She would be the first through that mirror to make sure Ryan was okay.”

Then Yaz was hurled back the way they’d come, the Solitract exiling her.

The last thing she saw was The Doctor’s shocked facial expression.  
\---  
“I thought I’d lost you.” Yaz said, wrapping her arms around her alien friend. No not friend, but not lover either. They were in limbo as far a titles went. 

“Well, I got out. I’d never leave you behind Yaz.” 

“Good.” Yaz smiled, taking her hand. Labels could be discussed another day. For now, they both wanted to return the the TARDIS and pick up where they left off.


End file.
